


Świat za drzwiami

by dieOtter



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O czym myśli Verity, opuszczając Trenwith. Potrójne drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Świat za drzwiami

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał przy okazji Fikatonu na Forum Literackim Mirriel. Betowała oczywiście Tina Latawiec.

1.

Verity Poldark idzie cicho, momentami nawet na palcach, przez puste o tej porze korytarze Trenwith i myśli o tym, że ten ogromny, stary dom od najmłodszych lat był jej całym światem. To tu po raz pierwszy i po raz ostatni widziała oboje rodziców. Tu stawiała pierwsze kroki – nie pamięta tego, ale ciotka Agatha wspomina, że kiedy tylko Verity nauczyła się chodzić, nieraz wymykała się niańce, biegnąc do biblioteki, by podziwiać stojący tam wielki globus. Gdy Francis podrósł, kilkakrotne go tam zabierała. Na próżno jednak, jej brata nigdy nie interesował świat zamknięty ani w książkach, ani w wielkiej malowanej kuli.

2.

Ostatnimi czasy Verity czuje się w Trenwith jak ptak zamknięty w ciasnej klatce. Ma wrażenie, że wielka kula świata obraca się gdzieś obok niej, podczas gdy ona pozostaje w miejscu bez szans na zmianę swojej pozycji względem słońca. To Elizabeth jest teraz panią tego domu i choć Verity lubi bratową – całe szczęście, że Francis nie poślubił kogoś pokroju Ruth Teague – czasem jednak czuje... zazdrość? Nie, nie zazdrość, raczej smutek, że już nawet we własnym małym świecie zajmuje poślednią pozycję. Czas najwyższy, żeby nauczyli się radzić sobie bez niej, myśli, sięgając po spakowany wcześniej potajemnie kuferek. Ma nadzieję, że sobie poradzą.

3.

Andrew widział znacznie więcej świata niż ona. Te wszystkie miejsca, które Verity podziwiała kiedyś na globusie, on odwiedził osobiście. Obiecuje jej, że zabierze ją na kontynent, może nawet do Indii lub Afryki. Verity zawsze marzyła o podróżach. Teraz jednak, gdy cicho zamyka za sobą drzwi domu, wątpliwości powracają z nową siłą. Jeśli dziś odejdzie, prawdopodobnie nigdy już nie ujrzy Trenwith, ciotki Agathy, Francisa, Elizabeth. Nie zobaczy, jak dorasta jej bratanek. I nagle ma ochotę wrócić na górę i rozbić stary globus za danie jej złudzeń, że istnieją inne światy niż ten. Ostatecznie posyła jednak tylko domowi ostatnie spojrzenie i odchodzi.


End file.
